The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and an operating method thereof, which are capable of displaying a pointer corresponding to a movement of a remote control device through a plurality of display devices connected to the display device and controlling any one of the plurality of display devices to process a command received from the remote control device.
Recently, there has been a service of providing one piece of content through a plurality of display devices by bringing the plurality of display devices into close contact with one another. That is, since there has been a limitation in a screen size or the like when only one display device is used, content has been provided by realizing a large screen through a plurality of display devices.
A remote control device for controlling an operation of display devices can be connected to (or registered in) the display devices through a wireless communication method (for example, Bluetooth or the like).
When content is provided through a plurality of display devices, in order to control an operation of any one of the plurality of display devices, it is necessary to use a remote control device connected to a corresponding display device. In this case, in order to control operations of the plurality of display devices, a user can experience the inconvenience of using a plurality of remote control devices. Therefore, there is a need for a method capable of easily and conveniently controlling operations of display devices by using one remote control device.